Darkest Powers
by Mixed Reality
Summary: "You must join, Fenton!" Bellatrix cackled. "I'd rather die then betray my friends and their family!" Danny panted. "Fine I'll torture you until you beg to be on the Dark Lord's side." The crucio curse went flying out of her wand straight at Danny.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom and Harry Potter

Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own either Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.

Darkest Powers: Prologue

* * *

A Horcrux,

Sorted into 7.

Must be sought

To save the world

From the brink of war.

The seeker of these pieces

Is descended of a mage.

Though he is young in years;

He has wisdom, strength and courage

Beyond his comprehension.

Defeat is on the rise.

The destiny is within two people,

And the lives of all that is living and non-living,

Rests within the hands of these two.

Two must be defeaten,

for the sake of the world.

The truth will someday be out,

Of who will win this war.

* * *

So what do you think?

Review! Is this version better?


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you like this chapter! I invite flames by the way; I need to work on my writing.

Darkest Powers: Chapter One

Yo, Danny Fenton he was just fourteen when his parents built a very strange machine

Designed to view a world unseen (He's gonna catch em' all cause he's Danny Phantom)

When it didn't quite work, his folks- they just quit. Then Danny took a look inside of it.  
There was a great big flash, every thing just changed, his molecules got all rearranged (Phantom, Phantom)

When he first woke up, he realized he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes; he could walk through walls, disappear, and fly!

He was much more unique than the other guy.

And it was then Danny knew what he had to do, he had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through.

(He's here to fight for me and you!)

(He's gonna catch em' all cause he's Danny Phantom)

(Gonna catch em' all cause he's Danny Phantom)

(Gonna catch em' all cause he's… Danny Phantom!)

* * *

"Mom, Dad there's no milk!" Danny yelled with the fridge door handle in grasp. But all he heard was silence. _That's weird; usually Mom and Dad were always at home when needed most… especially Mom. Oh well, I'll just have to buy milk myself._ Danny ran upstairs in to his room and proceeded to grab his wallet on the dresser and ran back downstairs. He wrote his parents a note incase they came back when he wasn't home.

Danny sighed looking at the note and walked out the door. When he reached the sidewalk, Danny shivered. _Something is wrong here._ (1) He looked around –Even though he had revealed himself to the whole world. Danny still wanted to keep his transformations and ghostly hunting secret- there was nobody there.

So he stuffed his wallet in his pocket. "Going Ghost!" He cried out. (2) One bluish white ring appeared around his waist and split apart into two, both going outward away from each other. Soon Danny Fenton was now Danny Phantom. Danny flew through Amity Park towards Sam's house.

"She's not there either!" Danny exclaimed looking through his girlfriend's window starting to get worried. He turned intangible and flew through the wall to the living room and saw Sam's parents who by the way still hated Danny.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Manson have you seen Sam?" He asked.

"No we thought she was with you and the geek or your sister, Jasmine?" Mr. Manson said.

"No, but-" Danny was interrupted by Mrs. Manson.

"If I hear that Samantha has been hurt because of your…" She struggled for the right words "… Ghostly activities, you will be sorry you've ever met us!" Her voice pitch went higher as she talked. "Ok, I'll check if she's with Tucker… I'm sure she's safe." Danny's voice cracked at 'safe'.

"You do that!" Snapped Mr. Manson as he pointed at the door. Danny flew out the door and straight to Tucker's.

Half-way there he was suddenly surrounded. _Just my luck! _Danny thought grimly. These people were all wearing black cloaks with stupid white masks. "Who are you people?" Danny gave a mental relieved sigh because his voice had not shaken. One of them stepped forward and took off his mask.

"Aww, don't you remember me Daniel? Damn, and to think we were so close." Dark Dan said sarcastically. Danny gasped.

* * *

"Tonight, I may or may not bring someone back to the Headquarters to help out with the war." Dumbledore announced to the Order of the Phoenix. Gasps erupted around the room.

"Why- But- How, do you know you can trust this person?" Sirius Black spluttered.

Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. "Just trust my judgment, I've heard rumors that this boy-"

"Wait, a boy!" Molly Weasley screeched with a flame in her eyes. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, who were sitting on either side of her, scooted away from the angry redhead.

"How old is this boy?" Remus asked slowly and scooted farther away from Molly knowing that the answer will infuriate her even more. (3)

"Fourteen." Dumbledore answered simply waiting for the explosion. None came, but alas it was the calm before the storm… and then it came.

Everyone in the room besides Dumbledore started talking at once with Molly being the loudest.

"Albus are you sure we can bring a boy into the middle of a war?" Severus Snape asked unsure.

"We can not do this to a fourteen year old boy!" Molly said with desperation being heard in her voice and written on her face. She clenched her teeth. She would not let an innocent boy get killed on her account.

Mad eye' Moody of course was Paranoid "A mere boy new to the Order can easily let out our secrets!" Sirius rolled his eyes at the blunt display of ignoring the boy's safety. But he also had the weird sensation of wanting to yell out 'Constant Vigilance!'

"Sonorus" Dumbledore pointed his wand at his throat **"Silence!"** he ordered. The room quieted down all members stared at him. "Quietus" He pointed his wand again to reverse the charm and put it in his robed pockets. "This boy is probably the only hope we have besides Harry. Now tell me, do you or do you not trust my judgment?"

The room was very quiet. "The meeting is over you may leave now." There was no argument.

"Mum, what was all that arguing all about?" Ginny Weasley asked as Molly stepped out the door. She saw that all of her younger children gathered around outside the door.

"You heard that?" Molly asked distracted.

"Anybody could've heard it within a five miles distance!" Ron exclaimed coming up from behind Ginny.

"No, I mean did you children hear the exact words spoken?" Molly was worried what would happen if they did.

"Sadly, no." Fred and George said in unison. She sighed in relief, she almost forgot about the muffling charm. "But you could-"

"No, dears'." She said and hurried to the kitchen to get dinner ready.

"They never let us know what's going on!" Ginny whined while Ron cussed at the age restrictions.

"Aren't we of age Freddie?" George asked his twin brother. "Yes, yes we are Georgie!" Fred replied smiling wickedly. The twins turned towards their younger brother and sister.

"Ron, Ginny get ready for a high level of begging and whining tonight!" Fred informed them.

"And if we fail, might as well have a few pranks to ease the pain…" George said staring at Ron wrathfully too.

"That's it! I'm going back upstairs to Hermione, where I know I can't get hurt!" Ron yelled as he ran towards the stairs.

"You can run, but you can't hide behind your girlfriend!" George responded back. Ron stopped for a second and glared back at them for the girlfriend comment, and then continued to run upstairs.

"Honestly, he thinks we're going to prank him!" The twins said together. "What makes him think we're going to waste our time on him?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That's because you **are** going to prank him." She walked off to go to her room.

Fred looked at George "Might as well get the pranks started incase we fail on getting into the Order…" So then the two prankers extraordinaire went to plan out their fail-proof plans.

* * *

"I thought Clockwork locked you up in that thermos?" Danny felt like his world was falling apart. _No, no! If he's back then it must mean the alternate future is still possible! But how the heck did he manage to do it anyway? Unless Clockwork has a 'plan' I don't how I'm getting out of this…_

"Enough of this chit-chat the Dark Lord said to get rid of the brat quickly!" A woman's anxious voice came out of another mask beside Dan. _Dark Lord?_

All of a sudden as if on cue the robed humans all took out sticks and pointed them at Danny and started to fire green flashes. On instinct Danny dodged the flashes.

Dan watched with amusement. He and Voldemort had united to rule the world but had gotten into an argument, Voldemort saying that the death eaters can take Danny on their own. Dan said that only he can beat the Halfa… what the brat doesn't know is that he exists on another timeline so they are separate people, unless Danny decides to go down the dark path. So if Danny gets killed… Dan can still live; it's only a bonus if Danny becomes evil. Dan was still determined to kill Danny but this time he's going to let Danny go so that he can humiliate Voldemort. But the next time they meet Dan will kill Danny.

It had been ten minutes and Danny was still dodging the strange green flashes when one of those flashes hit him. Danny closed his eyes and waited, but nothing came. _Huh?_

"Wow, that really hurt," Danny said to the shocked woman and her cronies below, his voice monotone. "I'm just rolling in the air, in complete and utter pain.

"Well, just don't go back home, cause no one will be there ever…" The woman said in a singsong voice- it creeped the hell out of Danny. She took off her mask. "Remember this face as the person who tortured and killed your Friends!"

Her face twisted into a cruel smirk as his face registered what she said. Dan spoke up "And think of my face when you think of your family, because I was the one who tortured them to death."

Danny was in a state of shock and didn't even notice when all the death eaters Disappeared with a crack. He fell down to his knees and cried. Never before had he cried like this.

_Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Mom and Dad. Dead all in one night! This shouldn't be happening! Maybe it's all a dream and I'll wake up from this nightmare… Ugh!_

Danny filled with grief started to throw ecto-blasts at everything around him. After a few blasts he stopped, he knew he would destroy everything even more. Instead Danny clutched his hands into fists, his nails digging into his skin drawing blood, but he didn't care how much it hurt. _Those jerks took everything that I've ever cared for, I will get revenge… even if it means killing them!_

He pulled back his right arm and punched the cold concrete sidewalk.

* * *

1. You know, it's kind of like a spider senses but ghostified.

2. Yeah, yeah he still uses that. But hey, it's catchy!

3. Scary…

So what do you think?

Review!


End file.
